The invention relates to a side strut for the lower steering arm of a tractor. The side strut has a single-action hydraulic cylinder with a piston and a cylinder housing. A first attaching means is connected to the piston. A telescopic unit, which includes a guiding housing and an adjustable telescopic element, is coupled with the cylinder housing. A setting unit, which includes a threaded spindle, is coupled with the telescopic unit. A second attaching means is connected to the threaded spindle.
A side strut is described in DE 195 37 555 A1. The telescopic element is in the form of a pipe which is adjustable on the cylinder housing of the hydraulic cylinder. There are no stops to limit the maximum length. Thus, sufficient overlap exists for the telescopic element to prevent the unit from falling apart. To achieve the basic position, a separate spring is provided which is arranged between the lower steering arm and an articulation point at the rear of the tractor. The spring is designed in such a way that the piston of the hydraulic cylinder cannot be moved-in in the unpressurized condition.
The stabilizing function of side struts also has to ensure that the lower steering arms, especially if the implement is not attached, cannot swing against the tires. In addition, the side struts must ensure that the design-related degrees of freedom of the connecting elements are not exceeded. Also, the struts ensure the adjustable spread between the coupling hooks.
DE 35 05 243 C3 describes a side stabilizer for the lower steering arms of a three-point attaching device. The side stabilizer has two telescopic parts which are adjustable relative to one another. The parts are held in a preferential position by a spring force. A change in length against the spring force is possible in both directions (in the lengthening and shortening sense). In this way, the movement of the lower steering arms may be dampened in both pendulum directions. Furthermore, a pin may be inserted for total locking.